Heiwa la niña extraña
by Anylari
Summary: Kikyô está curando heridos en un templo cuando siente una presencia extraña en el bosque.¿una niña con una barrera espiritual alrededor? es


esta historia pasa en el tiempo que pasó Kikyo en un templo cuidando heridos, mientras el grupo de Inuyasha buscaba a Naraku

**1.Heiwa**

El templo estaba lleno de heridos de guerra. Kikyô los cuidaba sin importarle si eran amigos o enemigos. Ese día brillaba el sol, muchos soldados curados volvían a la batalla.

Kikyô se percató de que las hierbas medicinales se habían acabado. Cuando se dirigía al bosque a por más, sintió algo.

"alguien ha montado una barrera espiritual en el bosque"

Sabía que no era Naraku porque este tenía una gran energía maligna y ella podía sentirla donde quiera que estuviese. Pero, extrañamente, hacía una semana que no sentía su barrera espiritual...

"¿se mueve?"

Intrigada, cogió el arco y las flechas, se despidió y se internó en el bosque.

Anduvo entre los árboles, acercándose cada vez más a la barrera espiritual, y cada vez mas extrañada de que a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido montar una barrera para defenderse en un bosque tan tranquilo.

Cuando llegó a una zona de matorrales, percibió un ligero movimiento. Cogió el arco y apuntó con una flecha.

·Sal de ahí

El arbusto tembló, y luego de detrás salió una niña de unos diez años, muy delgada, de aspecto realmente extraño: tenía el pelo castaño corto con dos trenzas delante, unos pendientes de aro (parecían de oro, seguramente sería de una familia de nobles), como una gota de sangre en la frente y unos ojos tristes y ...¿verdes?

Tenía una cara triste, sin embargo, cuando vio los ropajes de sacerdotisa de Kikyô, se asustó y empezó a correr.

·¿dónde vas?-preguntó Kikyô

·¡Aléjate de mí!-le gritó la pequeña

·¿quién eres?-Kikyô corrió tras ella

La niña se paró. Delante de ella, tres árboles le impedían pasar. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Kikyô estaba detrás suyo.

· No...-lloró la niña-por favor...más exorcismos no...haré lo que queráis...

·¿Exorcismos?-se extrañó la sacerdotisa- No voy a exorcizarte.

·?Ya, eso lo decís todos!

Fue entonces cuando Kikyô se percató de que la barrera espiritual que había sentido antes estaba ...alrededor de la niña. Kikyô se extrañó de que ella sola pudiese montar una barrera espiritual tan fuerte y le preguntó:

·¿quién te ha enseñado a poner barreras espirituales?

·¡tu también¿cuántas veces os lo tengo que decir?-gritó la niña-¡Yo no sé nada de barreras espirituales ni de esas cosas!

"es decir, que ella no sabe que tiene una barrera alrededor suyo. Puede que ni siquiera la haya montado ella".pensó Kikyô

·¿quieres venir conmigo?-le preguntó a la niña.

·Para qué...ya me habeis tendido la misma trampa siempre...ahora no voy a ir...-dijo la niña. Temblaba.

"¿tendrá fiebre?"se preguntó Kikyô.

Cuando iba a ponerle la mano en la frente la niña se apartó, y la mano de Kikyô chocó contra la barrera espiritual. Cuando se miró la mano, vio que tenía quemaduras.

"Ni siquiera yo puedo atravesar esta barrera"pensó"me rechaza"

Kikyô se sentó junto a la niña, que tembló y se apartó.

·¿dime, que te han hecho?

· Vas a hacer lo mismo que ellos¿verdad?

·No. Yo sólo acabo con los monstruos y cuido de los heridos. Como tú.

La niña respiró y dijo:

·Llevan años torturándome. Primero fue el monje del pueblo, luego de la ciudad...luego muchos. Me tiraban sellos que quemaban la piel. Uno no me lo puedo quitar-le enseñó, un poco mas abajo del hombre, un sello mágico.-Cuando me lo quiero arrancar, quema, y me hace daño. Mi madre me quería mucho, luego me dejó con los monjes. Me tenían todos miedo. No me querían ver, así que me fui. Pero siguieron apareciendo monjes y sacerdotisas...se hacían pasar por viajeros y luego me pegaban con sus bastones. Todos decían algo de una barrera espiritual alrededor mío. Y tu vas a hacer lo mismo que ellos, ya lo verás.

·Yo no pienso hacer lo mismo que ellos-dijo Kikyô, asombrada ante tal historia.

"Ya sé"pensó "Debió de crear una barrera espiritual alrededor suyo, inconscientemente, cuando la golpeaban, para defenderse de los golpes. Pero eso fue el principio del fin"

·Me llamo Kikyô.-dijo –Creo que tienes fiebre. Podrías venir conmigo, de verdad.

·No...-dudó la niña

·No voy a hacerte nada, pero si crees que voy a exorcizarte o algo, podrás irte.-

La niña tragó saliva. Le extrañaba aquella mujer, además, podía irse cuando quisiera.

·Bien.

Cuando Kikyô fue a cogerla de la mano, vio que la barrera espiritual ya no la rechazaba.

"Rechaza a los que teme. Pero deja paso a aquellos en los que confía"pensó.

Cuando llegaban al templo, Kikyô le preguntó:

·¿cómo te llamas?

La niña pensó.

·Bruja.

·¿Bruja?

·Mi madre me llamaba así.

·¿nunca te dijeron tu nombre de verdad?

·Ya hace mucho que dejaron de llamarme por mi nombre de verdad.-se entristeció la niña.

Kikyô pensó.

·¿te quieres llamar Heiwa?

·¡Me gusta!-dijo entonces la niña.

Heiwa llevaba una semana con Kikyô. Desde el principio, a la niña le asombró que con unas plantas que ella consideraba inútiles se pudiesen salvar vidas. Así que cuando finalmente Kikyô la curó, empezó a ayudarla.

·No eres mala-le dijo un día-pero algo rara eres.

·¿rara?-rió Kikyô

·Sí-dijo la niña- siento algo raro en ti.

"¿Será que siente que estoy muerta?"se preguntó Kikyô."Imposible"

Un día, llegaron dos soldados del Norte, llenos de heridas. Kikyô se apresuró a vendarles las heridas, y buscó sus hierbas.

·Maldita sea-se dijo-¿dónde están¡Heiwa!-llamó-¿no habrás visto las hierbas por casualidad?

· No...-dijo Heiwa-¿las busco?

·¡sí, deprisa!

Cuando Heiwa dio un paso, sus ojos brillaron. La niña se paró en seco.

·¿Heiwa?-se extrañó Kikyô-Las hierb...

·Están en el armario del salón de recepción –dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya (están en un templo recordáis?)

·¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Kikyô?

·No...no sé-dijo Heiwa, de repente, recuperando su voz.-Simplemente...lo siento.

"¿localiza objetos a distancia?" se preguntó Kikyô

Exactamente, las hierbas que Kikyô necesitaba estaban el armario del salón de recepción del templo. Sin embargo, cuando Kikyô examinó las heridas de los soldados, vio que también tenían veneno.

·Esto es muy feo...necesito unas hierbas especiales, Heiwa, unas que están en un jarrón azul. ¿dónde están?

En realidad Kikyô sabía perfectamente donde estaban, sólo pretendía poner a prueba el poder de Heiwa.

·No...no lo sé. No los noto.-dijo Heiwa.

·Por favor, buscalos.

Cuando Heiwa se acercaba al sitio donde estaban, sus ojos volvieron a brillar y dijo:

·-¡Están en la mesa de las ofrendas!

·¡por favor, cogelas!-pidió Kikyô

"Vaya...así que localiza los objetos a una corta distancia"pensó Kikyô.

·Estas heridas son realmente feas-les dijo Kikyô a los dos soldados.

·Ver� doña Kikyô...-dijo uno-en el Norte, de repente, han aparecido muchos monstruos, por la zona del castillo donde servimos nosotros. Monstruos que nos impiden acercarnos a cierta zona.

·¿Escupen veneno?-preguntó Kikyô.

·No-dijo el otro-el veneno nos lo inyectaron una especie de insectos...como abejas gigantes. Eran temibles, ayudaban a los monstruos y parecían ordenarles cosas.

"¡Los Saimyôsho!"pensó enseguida Kikyô.

·¡Aquí tienes las hierbas, Kikyô!-dijo Heiwa, que venia con el jarrón azul.

Mientras Kikyô abría el jarrón y le explicaba a Heiwa que debía hacer, pensó:

"Inuyasha me dijo, la última vez que le vi, que habían perdido de vista a Naraku. Me preguntó si podía decirles dónde estaba, pero yo llevo dos semanas sin sentir su energía diabólica. ¿debo avisarlo?"

este era el primer capitulo, aunque pienso seguirlo. Es mi primer fic, me decís si está bien, porfavor


End file.
